


Braids and Gossip

by TheQueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, can be read as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueen/pseuds/TheQueen
Summary: Lance laughs as he drags the comb through Allura’s hair, the white curls sprawling before him as Allura finishes her story. “Of course,” she punctuates with a soft giggle of her own, “no one had the heart to tell my father.”A Commission





	Braids and Gossip

Lance laughs as he drags the comb through Allura’s hair, the white curls sprawling before him as Allura finishes her story. “Of course,” she punctuates with a soft giggle of her own, “no one had the heart to tell my father.”

“So did he ever find out who spilled the wine?” Lance asks, setting the comb aside before running his fingers through her hair. It always took a moment to adjust. Her hair felt so different from human hair: almost fragile and so light. Allura looked so human that at times Lance found he forgot she wasn’t until he was sitting close enough that he couldn’t forget.

“Oh god no!” He can almost feel her rolling her eyes. “Coran would have killed me, heir to the throne or not.”

He snickers, imaging Coran’s sputtering and red face after he’d found out what the Princess had done. He separates her hair into two and secures the left side in a loose hair band before turning to the right hair and starting from the scalp, pulling three of the shorter pieces into a loose braid, slowly adding hair as he works his way down her head. “That reminds me of a time my sister and I set the barbeque grill on fire and blamed it on my cousin Tony.”

“Tony is the rude one, yes?” she asks, adjusting slightly until she is sitting cross-legged instead of kneeling. He waits until she is comfortable before continuing his French braid. “The one who stepped on your cat and refused to apologize and got mad when she bit him.”

“Oh yeah!” Lance smiles fondly at the memory of how proud Tarter had been and the deep lines she’d left in his cousin’s arm. “So as you can imagine he deserved it.”

“I’m certain he did,” Allura says. “He reminds me of my own family friend Cybil who always pushed the stable boys around. His visits were always less than pleasant.”

Lance finishes the scalp and adds the rest of the hair back in, scooting back so he’ll have enough room to braid all her hair.  “Tony’s the same way. He has the ability to ruin every party he comes to with just his presence, I swear. So my mama has been working on this barbeque for forever right,” Lance says as he finishes off her right braid before securing it in one of her bejeweled hair tie (and he thinks it’s actual real jewels!) before starting on the left.

“So she’s got this huge piece of meat that she’s been braising for hours and Tony comes over and he starts bitching about the seasoning she’s using. Like the ungrateful brat he is,” Lance groans.

“I imagine your Aunt Crystal didn’t help,” Allura adds.

“Of course not,” Lance cries, taking a moment to correct some of the braid before continuing. “You know how she is. Any time to complain and she’s all over it. So she’s gone off and my mama is just standing there because she’s the host and if she makes a scene then Aunt Crystal wins. So…”

“You got revenge I hope.”

Lance nods even though Allura can’t see it. “I got revenge. So Andy and I…”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Jae, for your support! I had fun writing this cute drabble! ^^
> 
>  
> 
> For more about me please check out my tumblr:  
> https://thequeen117.tumblr.com/


End file.
